KBTBB: Finding Her - Soryu Oh Story
by KaityKatlovesfanfiction
Summary: Soryu Oh has a run in with a Rival Mafia's daughter at the Tres Spades hotel when Eisuke's daughter is friends with her. Meanwhile, he struggled to find his own daughter who has been kidnapped 16 years ago. Soon, he realizes that his daughter has been under his nose the whole time! Find out what happens in the story where Soryu and his wife, Misaki, finally find their daughter.
~Third Person POV~

' _16 years. It's been 16 years since Kaida has been kidnapped,'_ the tall man with black, slick back hair and steel colored eyes thought, staring at the last picture of his daughter. The only picture he had to go off of in order to find her. In the picture, she was noticeably small, hardly spoke, hardly laughed, she had her short black hair up in pigtails, wearing a blue shirt with pink overalls on and her black sneakers, all expensive brands. She was holding onto a flower that Misaki Oh, his wife, had picked so she can examine it. The little girl was sporting a smile, which melted his heart and it always made him cheer up. The picture only made him frown more, thinking about who could be so heartless that they would steal a defenseless child from her own home. The black haired man heard a knock on his office door, which he then swiftly put away the picture back into his desk before giving the person on the opposite side of the door permission to enter.

"Soryu, I brought you lunch," his wife said, smiling for him. Misaki sat down in the chair opposite of his desk and handed over his bento. Soryu opened it to notice a rolled omelet, cut up, vegetables that were steaming and some fruit, cut up so it could fit in its small space. He grabbed his chopsticks, digging into his lunch with a smile on his face.

"Thank you Misaki. You didn't have to bring it over," he said, in between bites. He only saw Misaki smile warmly as he ate all of his food that she deliciously prepared for him.

~Kaida's POV~

Here I am, another day at this awful hell hole they call school. A school for the rich and famous, where if you're known then everyone will like you. However, that isn't my case. I got into this school because of my grades. Top honor student who is advanced in every subject. Of course, I do all my homework, pass all my tests and follow every rule they for this school. The highlight of my day was seeing my friends, who all come from rich and famous families. Nanami Ichinomiya, my best friend in the entire world. Her brown hair was always resting on her shoulders gracefully, which she held back confidently and was always the popular one at this school. The school uniform was her idea, as the old ones didn't match the atmosphere that the school put off. I guess you can call her a fashion guru because everyone looked great in the uniforms.

"Hey Kaida! Think you can help me with my homework?" A blond man ran up to her, uniform jacket unbuttoned so his white shirt underneath was showing. I always questioned why he wore it like that but I guess the jacket bothered him a lot.

"Sure. What do you need help with Fumihito?" I asked, looking up at the blond boy who was only a few inches taller.

"Math. I suck at it," he said, averting his green eyes from my steel colored ones. ' _I swear, this boy needs help. He can sew a fancy dress but the minute you put an equation in front of him, he gets stupid...er'_ I thought, while taking out my math homework.

"I'll just give you the answers. Better that way and you can turn in my homework for me," I said, handing the excited blond my homework. Gratefully, he took it and was smiling at her.

"Look, that Angelic smile doesn't work on me," I said, glaring at him. All he did was ruffle my black hair that was resting against my back, which was usually in a bun, before walking off, laughing. ' _I will one day hit you Fumihito Kisaki, mark my word,'_ I angrily thought before walking off, heading to my class.

The moment I entered the door, I noticed stares in my direction. ' _I know, I know. My hair is down and I look less intimidating today. Get over it,'_ I thought, making my way to my chair in the room. Soon enough, Nanami came up to me and placed her hand on my desk.

"So, why is your hair down today?" she asked, leaning down a little. I only rolled my eyes at her question.

"It's down because my dad said I would get more friends," I said, scoffing. I hated my dad because he was a mafia boss of a big organization here in Japan, right under the Ice Dragons. I looked nothing like my dad and since I never met my mom, I just believe I look like her.

"Well, I want you to come with me to my dad's hotel after school. I need your help picking out a dress for the I.V.C tonight," Nanami said, her confident smirk showing.

"Fine, I guess I have no choice," I said in exasperation. I never been to her father's hotel before so I guess it wouldn't be all that bad. The bell rang and everyone got into their seats as the teacher started walking in. Class started and I payed attention to every word the teacher said, locking all the information into my brain.

After school, I head towards Nanami's limo, with her next to me. Soon, I felt an arm go around my shoulders, which I then grabbed and shoved off of me.

"Now now Kaida, you have to be nice to your boyfriend or I'll get very sad," the male brunette said. He was wearing the school's uniform, how you should wear it with the jacket closed and his tie tied nicely. However, he always wore a fedora, which I don't understand why but might as well not question it.

"You aren't my boyfriend Kichiro," I said harshly. He gave me his usual player smile and all I did was roll my eyes before looking back at the limo.

"So, all of us are going then?" I asked, turning to Nanami. She nodded to me, even though she wasn't looking at me.

"All our parents are at the hotel, since that's where they all hang out," she said, adjusting her bag a little that was on her shoulder.

"Wait, so Kichiro's and Fumihito's dads stay at the hotel?" I asked, the shock in my voice made her look at me shocked.

"Well, yeah. All of our parents are friends. Even Madoka's dad is there everyday," she stated, snapping her fingers towards the man that was awaiting for them to arrive. We all climbed in, the girls last since we are in skirts and we headed off to her hotel.

"Also, please wear the normal school socks for now on. Those thigh highs are against the dress code," Nanami commented, pointing to my school socks.

"Yeah, I'll do that," I retorted back sarcastically. Her and I were best friends since middle school but now we are on our last year of high school.

"So, Kaida, did you tell your dad you're coming to the hotel?" Kichiro asked, knowing how my father gets when I don't tell him where I am.

"No and I'm not going to. Tres Spades is Ice Dragon territory and if he knew I was going there, then he would put a lot of innocent people in danger," I said, crossing my arms. I don't like the Ice Dragons but there isn't much I can do since I don't have my knife or gun on me. I never take those to school in case something was to happen and they inspected everyone's bags and lockers.

"That is true. Soryu probably wouldn't like you being there but then again, you are my best friend," Nanami said, smiling since she knew she can away with anything.

"Does Soryu even have a kid? I mean, it sounds like he is the only one who doesn't," I said, knowing how he is the boss of the Ice Dragons.

"He has a daughter but she has been missing for 16 years. Some man kidnapped her and was able to keep his tracks clean all these years" Kichiro said, knowing the whole story.

"Wow. That must be really hard on him," I said, rubbing the back of my neck. I didn't know that about him but I know everything else. The car was filled with an intense silence before Fumihito said something that was shocking.

"You know, Kaida kind of looks like Soryu and she even acts like him in a way," he commented, I froze where I was. My legs stayed crossed, my eyes were fixated on the scenery outside and my hand was still on the back of my neck.

"Now that you mention it, I can see it," Kichiro said, giving me a closer look. Nanami was looking me up and down before nodding.

"I guess it doesn't hurt to get DNA from you, just to check since you always wondered why you never looked like your father," Nanami said, pulling out her phone.

All I did was sigh and let my arm fall back into my lap. ' _I actually never thought of someone else being my father,"_ I thought, seeing the hotel coming into view.

"I'm gonna ask Madoka if he can ask his dad for a DNA sample. I'm curious now," Nanami said, texting on her phone.

"That's great but wouldn't it still take some time before we get the results?" Fumihito asked, furrowing his eyebrows.

"It will but I'm sure that if we get Madoka to ask his father to put it on a list or something, we can get the results faster," Kichiro said, draping his arm over my shoulders once again.

"I'm giving you two seconds to get your arm off of me," I said, in a irritated tone. When he didn't move, I elbowed him in the ribs, which made him retract his arm immediately. The car came to a stop and we all climbed out. I stared at the big fancy hotel with a big spade on the front.

"Now I understand why you're a 'go big or go home' kind of person," I said to Nanami. She only nodded before we all started walking through the entrance. ' _It's bigger than I thought and definitely shouts 'billionaire'. No wonder she always gets what she wants,'_ I thought, glancing around the lobby. We made our way up the grand steps that lead to the second floor and headed to an elevator. I tuned out Fumihito and Kichiro as they chatted away behind me, while Nanami was next to me, looking forward. Nanami inserted a card into the elevator and it started upward to the VIP rooms upstairs. I turn to look out the glass panes and stared at how far we were going up. ' _Well, if the mafia isn't going to kill me, I'm pretty sure this elevator will'_ I thought, before turning around at the sound of a ding. We exited and made our way to big double doors at the end of the hallway. Nanami opened it and we entered through the doorway and I noticed 5 adult men sitting around, playing what looked like poker.

"We're here and we brought a new friend," Nanami said, walking over to them. I only stood near the doorway, cautious of Soryu since him and I had a few run ins in the past.

"Don't just stand there Kaida, come on over," Nanami said, sitting on the armrest of the chair her father was occupying. I started walking towards them when I heard the click of a gun. I turned to Soryu and noticed him standing, a gun pointed straight at me. I turned to him before placing my school bag onto the floor, pushing it towards him with my foot, raising my arms lazily up into the air, hoping he gets the hint that I come unarmed.

"Kishi, look through her bag," Soryu said, gun still pointed at me. A man walked over to my bag, a cigarette in his mouth and he examined my school bag thoroughly.

"Nothing. Just a bunch of boring school stuff," he said before walking over to me and handing me the bag.

"Kaida knows not to take weapons onto school property," Nanami said, defending her best friend. Soryu hesitantly put his gun away before sitting down back into his spot. I walked over to him and put out a hand. Soryu looked up at my hand before looking up at me.

"Truce for now?" I said, averting my gaze to the wall on my right. His big hand held onto mine as we shook. I nodded before I looked over at Nanami.

"How about we head to the penthouse? It seems they're busy with poker," Nanami said before making her way to the big stairs. The kids followed her but I stopped at the sound of a cough coming from behind me. I turned to find Soryu glaring.

"Don't do anything rash. We may have shaken hands but don't think I won't deal with you myself," he said harshly. I only nodded before making my way up the stairs where my friends were waiting for me. I left the penthouse door open so I can somehow put Soryu's mind at ease.

"Hey, you guys got a new piano," Kichiro commented as he looked over at the pearl white piano in the room.

"Yeah. My mother requested it so my father delivered," Nanami said, placing her school bag onto the big table in the living area.

"Oh. Hey Kaida, don't you play the piano?" Fumihito asked, placing his bag onto the couch.

"I do but I'm not playing for you," I said harshly, placing my bag next to Nanami's. I loved playing the piano but I did it more because I liked the noise, not for people's enjoyment.

"C'mon, play just one song for us," Nanami said, giving me her rare, but friendly, smile. A smile she knew I couldn't say no to. I only grunted before making my way to the piano. I sat down on the piano bench and looked through the song book that was already placed on the stand. ' _Love Sorrow, huh? Never played that one before,"_ I thought before looking through the notes. Once I memorized most of them, I started playing ( /watch?v=_sbAtt4w6ZU ), playing with the most accuracy. They all sat on the floor and enjoyed my playing, Kichiro had his eyes closed to get a better feel of my music.

~ Soryu's POV ~

' _I have a full house in my hands and I can tell Eisuke is racking up his money. He got something coming to him,"_ I thought before something made me snap out of my zone.

"Is that the piano? I thought Nanami didn't know how to play the piano," Baba said, looking up at the penthouse stairs.

"She doesn't," Eisuke said, standing up and placing his cards upside down on the table. We all follow suite, wanting to see who this mysterious person is that's playing the piano. Once we walked in, we all saw Kaida playing the kids were sitting on the floor and listening to her play. ' _She plays beautifully. Not even Eisuke's wife plays this song with so much passion,"_ I thought, walking over to the couch to sit on it. The rest have followed so we can all listen to her play.

Once she was finished playing, we all erupt into an applause, which made her turn her head towards us, with a little shock on her face. I can tell she wasn't expecting us to be up here, listening to her play.

"So, even a mobster plays the piano," Kishi said, no cigarette in sight. Nanami stood and walked over to us.

"Alright boys, go away. Us girls are about to play dress up," Nanami said to us, motioning her hands in a 'shoo' manner. Us adults stood, taking the hint that we weren't wanted anymore and we walked away. I can hear Nanami yelling at Fumihito and Kichiro to leave before she shoved them out with us, closing the door behind them.

~Kaida's POV~

Once Nanami made the boys leave, I let out a sigh of relief and my shoulders relaxed. Nanami only turned to me with an apologetic look before walking up and hugging me.

"Well, well, well, miss princess is finally giving me a hug," I said, mocking her sudden affection. She only hit me in the arm before walking to her room, which use to be a guest room in the penthouse. I only followed her because I knew that she was gonna drag me in there against my will.

"So, I want to know what color I should wear," Nanami said, opening up her closet so I can see the various different dresses.

"Hmm...Maybe a purple. You don't a lot of purple in here and it'll compliment you greatly. Maybe….like a lavender or a violet." I said, staring at her closet. I'm no fashion guru like her but she always respects my opinion on these kind of things.

"Alright. I will talk to my dad about it. Should I do all purple for the I.V.C or should I different colors?" She asked me. I only shrugged, which she nodded to. Her phone made a 'ping' sound in her pocket and she reached her hand into her pocket to fish it out. Once she read the text, she smirked her evil smirk at me and put her phone away.

"Madoka is downstairs with your present," she said before making her way to the living room. I only followed but I was glaring since I really didn't want to participate in this. I don't think Soryu is my father and I refuse to believe that my father isn't really my father.

Once we walked down the steps, I noticed Madoka was holding a white box that looked more like a cake box rather than a DNA test box. ' _I wonder if he did that so it's a secret from the others,'_ I thought, walking up to him, Nanami next to me. Madoka only handed me the box before walking away and out of the lounge.

"Ooo~ what did you get?" A blond man asked me. I only looked at him before shrugging. I knew they wanted me to open it but I was not gonna buy into their "peer pressure", especially with Soryu right in the room. Soon, my text tone went off and I fished out my phone before opening it to see who texted me. ' _ **Get home! You're in big trouble!'**_ The text said. I only sighed before putting it back onto my bag and turning to Nanami.

"I have to go. I'm being scolded by my dad. Thanks for inviting me, I had a fun time -" and I turn to Mr. Ichinomiya, bowing to him for respect "- and thank you Mr Ichinomiya for letting me stay at your lovely hotel," I said before turning and walking away, leaving the lounge. As I reached the elevator, I heard footsteps behind me. I turned to see Soryu there, stopping to talk to me.

"I was told by Nanami to escort you to the front of the hotel," he said, looking away a little and rubbing the back of his neck, the same way I do. I only nodded before he put his key in and we got into the elevator. When the door closed, the air was tense and it was filled with an awkward silence. ' _I'm so mad right now. I know what Nanami is doing and I don't appreciate it,"_ I thought as I stared at the elevator door, giving it a glare. Once we reached the first floor, I got out before Soryu and made my way to the front, trying to evade him the best I could.

"Kaida, hold on a second. I don't want you getting lost or hurt," he said behind me, keeping up. I only stopped just to turn around to him, raising an eyebrow at him questionably.

"Oh right...with your hair down, I sometimes forget you're part of that lifestyle," he said, showing embarrassment. I let out a giggle before walking towards the doors again.

"Bye Soryu. I'll try to keep them off you guys for a while," I said before exiting through the door and thanking the person who held it open. After leaving the hotel, I ran all the way home, knowing I was gonna get a beating if I am any later than I already am. By the time I arrive, it was dark and I opened the door to find my dad standing there, arms crossed and tapping his right foot onto the floor.

"Hi dad," I said, placing my bag onto the floor. I had already put the white box into my bag so I could hide it. Next thing I knew, a hand made contact with my cheek. I only stood there, letting it sting painfully.

"Where were you?" he demanded, grabbing my school shirt and roughly pulling me towards him.

"I was hanging out with my friends. They needed things for the dance at our school," I said, knowing I wasn't telling the truth but I also wasn't lying. More like...bending it a little. He only shoved me into the wall and brought his face in front of mine.

"Next time, tell me. You aren't allowed to go anywhere after school for the rest of the week. Now, go to your room and don't come out," he said, roughly pushing me away from him. I only nodded, grabbed my school bag and went to my room, not wanting to get hit more. After I closed my door, I changed out of my uniform and sat at my desk. I took out the DNA kit and read the instructions, seeing what I needed to do. I grunted and pulled out a clear tube, a Q-Tip, a plastic bag and a pricker for my finger. I spit 3 times into the clear tube and sealed it up tightly then pricked my finger, taking blood onto a Q-Tip and placing it in the plastic bag. I put it back into the white box and cautiously placed it into my school bag for tomorrow. ' _I'm hungry but I guess I am going without food again,"_ I thought, looking at my door from my desk. I let out a sigh and decided just to do homework. I take it out and got to work on my math, since that was the easiest to me. I heard my text tone go off and I took my phone out of my bag before looking at it. ' _ **He wasn't to harsh on you, was he?'**_ The text was from Nanami. ' _Protective much?'_ I thought before texting her back. ' _ **Which one, dad or Soryu?'**_ I typed back, hoping she'll get the hint of sarcasm. ' _ **Haha. Very funny,'**_ she messaged back 5 minutes later. ' _ **He only slapped me but I got sent to my room with no dinner. I knew I should've eaten lunch today,'**_ I typed before putting my phone down. I knew that she wants to do something about it, but, there isn't much she can do. She doesn't know where I live or what my father's name is. Only Soryu knows but she wouldn't blab about what goes on at my house. I made her promise me that. I ignored my phone going off as she attempted to call and I went back to work. ' _She'll be mad at me tomorrow but, right now, I prefer not to get into any more trouble than I already have,'_ I thought. I turned my phone off so it could stop ringing and looked at my homework. I decided that I should just go to bed early and grab something to eat on the way to school tomorrow.

I climbed into my bed and put my covers over me. I had a queen sized bed, which took a lot of space in my room and my covers were white with cherry blossoms on them. I curled up into my comfortable position and closed my eyes, forcing myself to fall asleep.

-A week later-

"Well, the bruising has gone down and so did the swelling," Nanami said, looking at my cheek. I told my dad that I was at a friends house, helping her with homework, which he gave me strict instruction to be home before 8. I lied though because I am at the Tres Spade hotel, in their VIP lounge.

"Yeah. It still hurts though," I commented, leaning back into the couch. I knew the adult men were staring at it but, at the moment, I didn't care.

"How did you get that Kaida?" Soryu asked. For once he actually looked concerned instead his usual poker face.

"A fight," I said plainly. I wasn't going to go into details and it's perfectly fine to use that as an excuse since I am in the mafia. Soon, everyone turned to Madoka who had entered the lounge tiredly and was carrying a yellow folder with him. He walked up to me and put it on my lap before walking over to his father to talk to him.

"What are those?" Eisuke asked, generally curious on why Madoka showed his face at the hotel.

"Oh, this is my homework. I lent it to him so he can check his answers...or just use mine to have his done," I said, anxious to open it up.

"Shall we go into the penthouse so you can check to make sure he didn't steal any?" Nanami asked, seeing me stare at it. I nodded and we both headed up to the penthouse, getting away from the curious men. Once the door was closed, Nanami had me sit on the couch so we can open it together.

The minute I opened it and saw who my father was, I was actually shocked. Under the label of parents, I saw Soryu's name and a womans name named Misaki Oh.

"So...I'm an Oh?" I asked, still staring at the paper. Nanami rubbed my back, giving me comfort for this shocking news.

"So...that man who I call father, kidnapped me?" I asked, hoping to get some answers, even though I wasn't going to get any.

"Shall we tell Soryu?" Nanami asked, trying to avert my attention away from the paper. I nodded and we stood up. It took me a second to walk but I somehow made it to the lounge. I walked over to Soryu and handed him the folder. He only looked at it questionably before opening it up to see why I gave it to him. Once I saw the shock in his face, I got onto my knees and bowed my head as a way of saying sorry. Nanami stood next to her dad, who were both watching this go down. Soryu stayed seated in his spot, looking over the paper that was in the folder.

I was still looking down at the floor, stuck in my own thoughts when my text tone went off, making me look up and take out my phone. ' _ **Come outside to the front,'**_ the text said. I didn't recognize the number, so I'm just kneeling in my spot with a confused look on my face.

"Nanami, do you know this number?" I asked, turning around so she can read it.

"No, I don't. You aren't planning on going outside, are you?" Nanami asked, glaring at me. I only shook my head and put my phone away. Soryu still hasn't said anything and at that point, I started to get worried. ' _What if he doesn't want me as his daughter? What if he just denies it and rips up the paper? What if - '_ my thought were cut off by arms going around me. I zoned back in and noticed a grey suit jacket in front of me.

"You're here. You're alive," he said in a whisper. I look up at him as he continued to hug me. I only wrapped my arms around him and rubbed his back. I didn't know what to say in order to comfort him.

"Kaida, you were under my nose the entire time. How did I not notice?" he asked in a whisper. I only shrugged against him before he released me.

"Sor- er I mean dad, who's is Misaki? Have I met her before?" I asked, hesitantly looking up at him. He shook his head before brushing some of my hair out of my face.

"No, but you will because I am taking you home," he said, standing up and holding a hand out to me.

"But what about-" he cut me off by holding up a hand. I went silent and furrowed my eyebrows together.

"Just stand up," he said, motioning with his hand. I stood and I looked up at the tall man in front of me. I noticed the similarities him and I had. I notice the same body language and the same morals. I noticed it all but never connected two and two together until I saw the test results. Soryu started walking and I followed, picking up my school back as I leave with him. He walks straight to the elevator and put his key in, in order for it to open.

"Is home far from my other home?" I asked. He's the only one who knew where I lived but he shook his head. The elevator opened and we walked in. The silence was awkward, just like last time but it wasn't tense. There was this comfortable feeling between us.

"I think we should come up with a plan to take down my father's organization," I said, turning to him. Soryu looked at me with a questionable look.

"I don't like my father. He abused me and was always strict with me. I knew deep down he wasn't my real father but for some odd reason, I kept denying it. I kept saying that I looked like my mother but in all reality, my father never married anyone, and I can see why no one wanted to. But, now I found my real father. Someone who knows what he is doing and making his dream come true. So, I want to help the Ice Dragons out," I said, passionately. No tears fell but I did look sad at the beginning. I was pulled back into a hug which, again, shocked me.

"You know, for someone who is a mafia boss, you sure love your hugs," I said, wrapping my arms around him.

"I haven't seen you in 16 years. Of course I'm gonna smother you and I know your mother will too," he said, releasing me as we got to the first floor. We walked off together and I suppressed my growing smile as we made our way to the entrance.

"How about we head to my office? I want you to properly meet Inui and Samejima," he said, walking out the open door. We stood and waited for a taxi to show up when I noticed something on my right move from shadow to shadow. I take a glance over in the direction but I didn't see anything.

"Soryu, someone is here, and I don't think they're an Ice Dragon," I whispered, hoping he'll hear me. I felt a hand grab my arm and I turned to see a member of my father's Mafia organization there, staring at me.

"Found you! You're coming back right-" He was cut off by me kicking him in the stomach hard. I hated fighting in my uniform, let alone a skirt, but I had no choice. I grabbed my actual father's hand and made a sprint for it, him following behind with no complaints.

"I didn't expect them to track me down. I made sure my GPS was off on my phone," I said, still running.

"My condo isn't far from here. We can go there for now," he said, sprinting past me so he can lead. I follow him down a few confusing alleyways before we reached his condo. Him and I were panting after we stepped inside and I placed my school bag down, hoping to get the heavy weight off my shoulders. After we have calmed down, he gave me a tour of his one bedroom condo.

"I'm going to go out on a limb here and say that you hardly use your condo," I said, noticing how really clean it is.

"Yeah, I mostly stay at the hotel but Misaki and I come here every now and then when I just want to get away from the men," he said, looking around his room. It was silent for a while until my stomach growled. I blushed a pink color, feeling very embarrassed. Soryu turned to me and chuckled lowly before walking up to me.

"Misaki will be home soon so we can have dinner together, as a family," he said, placing his big hand onto my head and ruffling my hair a little.

"It's fine. I know how to cook," I said, looking down a little. His hand paused on top of my head, making me look up at him.

"Sorry, I didn't expect that answer. Your fake father was a horrible man so I didn't think you learned how to cook," he said, smiling softly.

"I taught myself. Even if I didn't do anything, I mostly went to bed on an empty stomach. However, I am surprised that I am not sick a lot," I commented, still looking up at Soryu.

"May I cook? I think mom deserves someone else cooking for her for a change," I said, showing my unusual smile.

"I guess. She usually add eggs into the meals since I like eggs," he added, walking to the kitchen after removing his hand from my head.

"So now I know where my liking to eggs came from," I mumbled, walking behind him towards the kitchen.

"Well, I'll leave you to it. I'm not much help in the kitchen," he said before turning around and leaving. I took off my school jacket and placed it on the counter before grabbing a green apron and putting it on. I grab out my ingredients and got to work on my making dinner for 3.

By the time I was done with dinner, I heard the front door open and a woman saying "I'm Home" to Soryu. I placed the food onto the plates quickly before walking out of the kitchen and noticed a woman with brown hair.

"Misaki, I would like to introduce you to Kaida. Our daughter," he said, moving his hand into the direction of me. I was standing next to the table and the woman turned her attention to me, tears in her eyes.

"Hi mom…" I said in a mumble. I felt a pang in my heart as I saw her holding in her tears in front of me. Before I knew it, she ran over to me and wrapped her arms around me as she quietly cried onto my shoulder. I rubbed her back lovingly, trying to calm her down.

"Kaida….Kaida... You're alive. You're alive and here. How?" She asked, placing her hands into my cheeks.

"I'm not so sure myself but I'm back now," I said, not really knowing what to say. My mother clung onto me as if I was about to die after a tragic accident, and for her small figure, she was a little heavy.

"I made dinner, if you'd like some," I said, which made her take a step back to look me in the eyes. Her brown eyes were still filled with tears as she stared into my steel colored ones.

"Yes, I would love dinner," she said, smiling happily towards me. I walked over to the kitchen and brought out 3 plates that contained an omelette and rice to compliment it. I placed them down at the table and we all sat down. My parents dug into theirs first, looking like they were food critics at a fancy 5 star restaurants. When I saw that they liked it, by them continuing to eat it, I start to eat mine when I got a text message on my phone. I took it out of my pocket and looked at who it was.

"That isn't your kidnapper, is it?" Soryu asked, narrowing his eyes. I shook my head as the screen said 'Nanami' and opened my phone to read the message. ' _ **I have your friends in my possession. Come down to the warehouse without Soryu or any other Ice Dragons member. Do that and I'll spare your ass at home.'**_ I narrowed my eyes before standing.

"Nanami wants me to meet her at a store. I guess she still needs to pick out dresses," I said, placing my phone into my pocket once again and walked into the kitchen to grab my jacket.

"Do you need me to give you a ride?" Soryu asked, still at the table. I made my way to the front door.

"No thanks, I can get there fine on my own. I'll message you when I get there," was all I said before I left my father's condo. ' _I'm sorry but I prefer to get beaten to a bloody pulp than to see you two get hurt because of me,"_ I thought, staring at the door before I made a mad dash towards the warehouse. Luckily, the warehouse was far and when it come into view, I noticed my kidnapper and his right hand man next to him.

"Good, you showed up alone," he said, stalking up to me. Before I knew it, I was on the floor, my stomach burning with pain. I held in my groan as I sat up, just to come face to face with my kidnappers right hand man. He head budded me so hard, I felt dizzy for once. I, of course, didn't let it show but I was getting tired of all this abuse.

"Stop this right now!" I shouted, standing up. I wavered a little but held my ground as I glared at the two men in front of me with disgust.

"You aren't my real father. You never were. You kidnapped me 16 years ago from the boss of the Ice Dragons and now that I know this information, I am no longer you "little daughter". Now let my friends go and I'll spare your life from all this," I spat, smirking at his dumbfounded face.

"How-How did you find that out?!" my kidnapper shouted, completely puzzled on my new discovery.

"I took a DNA test. I'm glad I did as well because now I don't have to listen to you. Now, let my friends go," I said, clenching my fists tightly. It was silent for a while, the cold crisp air of December was blowing softly as we glared at one another. Soon, his right hand man made the first move, trying to land a swift kick onto my shoulder. I grabbed his leg and pushed him onto the floor. Then, I was in a fight with the two men. I wasn't winning but I wasn't going to let them win either. As we fought, I heard police sirens behind me. We all stopped our fight to look at the police cars making their way into our view, a limo in tow.

"Cr-Crap, let's get out of here!" shouted my kidnapper as he made a run for it, his right hand man following behind. I ran into the warehouse to only be stopped by my kidnappers men pointing their guns at me.

"Kaida!" Nanami shouted from behind them. I looked over at her and saw Madoka, Fumihito and Kichiro next to her. They were kneeling with their hands tied behind their backs but no blindfolds on.

"Listen, if you don't want to get caught by the cops, I suggest you leave now," I said, looking at the men with guns, glaring them down. Some started to waver a little, not fully believing me but soon enough, the sound of guns clicking behind me made me turn and I saw my father and Kishi behind me, the police force behind them with their guns drawn. My kidnappers men started running, not wanting to be shot or captured and most of the police force started running after them. ' _Great, I am going to get a lecture when I get home…'_ I thought before running to my friends and freeing their hands. I only had to free Nanami and Fumihito since Madoka and Kichiro already knew how to free themselves.

"Nanami!" I heard Mr. Ichinomiya shout, running towards us and my best friend stood to run to her dad. I felt bad because she never been in this kind of situation before and she looked generally scared.

"Kaida, are you alright?" Soryu asked, in which I only nodded. I stood and looked around. The police were arresting those they caught while others were questioning the victim's. I was about to get grabbed by a police officer when Kishi stopped them, saying I was here because they threatened my friends. I nodded at this statement because it was technically true and the police officer apologized before he walked away. I thanked him and he only walked away. It was a long night but I'm just glad it was over and things can go to where they needed to be, with my new, real family.


End file.
